To be chosen isnt always a good thing is it?
by lyalein
Summary: AU - Jedi Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und seine Padawan Schülerin Mara Jade sind auf einer Mission, den Kanzler der Republik zu beschützen. doch irgendwie läuft nicht alles so wie vorgesehen ---- Kap 3 is da :)-.-
1. Prolog

**T**o be chosen isn't always a good thing… is it?

by Silver-chan aka Lya 

 (1/2003 - ?)

          „Mara Jade! Wenn du nicht sofort langsamer fliegst, musst du die Mission wohl alleine ausführen!"

„Tut mir Leid, Meister", entschuldigte sich die fünfzehnjährige Padawan Schülerin und nahm auch ein bisschen die Geschwindigkeit zurück, sodass ihr Meiser sich ein wenig beruhigen konnte.

„Woher kenne ich das bloß", murmelte dieser nur leise, während er sich tiefer in den Sitz presste.

„Meister?", meldete sich die rothaarige Pilotin nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu Wort „Wo soll ich landen?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Landeplattform?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, Meister, aber welche?", gab sie sarkastisch zurück „Seine Private?"

„Ja, Padawan, keine schlechte Wahl", konterte er.

Padawan Schülerin Mara Jade hatte es wirklich nicht leicht mit ihrem Meister, wenn man bedachte, dass es ihre erste Mission war. Sie war mehr als nervös, da ihr mit nicht einmal sechzehn Jahren schon die Ehre zuteil wurde, Kanzler Palpatine, das Oberhaupt der ganzen Republik zu beschützen.

Weniger nervös dagegen war ihr Meister. Doch Jedi Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte schon zu viele Missionen hinter sich, um die Aufregung seines Padawan zu teilen.

_Ich glaube kaum, dass es ohne Reviews **k**eine Fortsetzung gibt, obwohl ich im Moment euch entscheiden lasse, an welcher Fanfiction ich weiterschreiben soll. Aber Reviewt, wenn es euch interessiert wie es weitergeht, ok?_


	2. Kapitel 1

**K**apitel 1

     In solch einem Haus würde sie auch gerne leben, musste Mara zugeben. Der ganze Jeditempel hatte ungefähr die Größe dieses Gebäudes und wenn man die Einrichtung sah, viel es eine nicht schwer neidisch zu werden. 

Die beiden Jedi gingen gerade still einen Korridor entlang, an dessen beiden Seiten Bilder nabooischer Künstler hingen. Als sie ein Portrait des jungen Senator Palpatine sah, erkannte sie, dass er sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert haben musste. 

Aus weiter Entfernung kam ein etwas älterer Mann auf sie zu und sie erkannten in ihm Palpatines Privatsekretär Stoider.

Als er vor ihnen stehen blieb, verbeugte sich Obi-Wan und seine Schülerin tat es ihm gleich.

„Es ist mir eine... äh... Ehre sie hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen, Meiser Jedi. Der Kanzler ist noch in einer wichtigen Besprechung, wenn sie wollen können sie schon einmal ihre Zimmer beziehen"

„Wie sie wünschen", entgegnete Kenobi.

„Dann folgen sie mir bitte" Er ging los und die Jedi folgten ihm. „Kanzler Palpatine wird sich dann bei ihnen melden..."

Kurze Zeit später hielt er an.

„Das wären ihre zwei Zimmer" Stoider zeigte auf zwei Türen, die gegenüber einer noch größeren lagen. „Dort ist das Schlafgemach des Kanzlers. Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen" Er verbeugte sich kurz, genau wie Obi-Wan und seine Schülerin.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Mara. 

„Ich werde erst mal duschen, mein Zimmer einrichten und mich kurz hinlegen. Du kannst machen was du willst, nur vergiss deine heutige Meditation nicht!"

„Ja, Meister!"

     Während sie versuchte, sich auf ihre innere Ruhe zu konzentrieren, kam Mara nicht umher, das Ausmaß des Gartens zu bewundern in den sie sich zum Meditieren zurückgezogen hatte. Die Bäume waren hier so immens, wie die Schülerin sie noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Eigentlich konnte sie es ja auch gleich aufgeben und sich lieber in dem Garten umschauen. Ja, was konnte so ein kleiner Spatziergang schon schaden?

     „Hey! Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst", fuhr sie eine mysteriöse, unter einer Kapuze verborgene Gestalt an, die sie anrempelte. 

„Sorry", kam die kurze Antwort und schon war der Angreifer verschwunden. Mara machte sich auch keine großen Gedanken darüber sondern beschloss, sich lieber wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Meister zu machen. Vielleicht war der Kanzler ja schon von seiner Besprechung zurückgekehrt und sie wollte doch nichts weniger als zu spät kommen.

Erst als die fast vor Obi-Wans Zimmertüre angekommen war, viel ihr auf, dass sie etwas verloren hatte.

„Mein Lichtschwert!"

     Obi-Wan schreckte Ruckartig aus seinem Bett auf. Der Kanzler war in Lebensgefahr, das war sicher.

Blitzschnell zog er sein Lichtschwert, stürzte aus dem Zimmer, rannte eine verdutzt schauende Mara fast um und lies sich von der Macht führen.

Er bemerkte gar nicht wie sein Padawan ihm folgte.

     Doch sie kamen zu spät. Mara Jade hatte Mühe, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als sie den schlaffen Körper Palpatines zusammensacken sah.

Hinter ihm erkannte sie die Figur, die sie im Garten angerempelt hatte... mit ihrem Lichtschwert!

Und sie schien nicht einmal überrascht zu sein, sondern es kam ihr eher so vor, als wären sie schon erwartet worden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Meister", konnte sie gerade noch hervorbringen, bevor sie sich nur noch auf Obi-Wan konzentrierte, der sich langsam auf die Gestalt zu bewegte.

„Ich glaube damit ist alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste", meldete sich der Fremde zu Wort und Mara schloss aus seiner Stimme, dass er ein Mann von höchstens dreißig Jahren sein musste.

Aber anstatt die Jedi anzugreifen, deaktivierte er das Lichtschwert und warf es dem Padawan zu. Mara war so überrascht, dass sie es nur im letzten Moment fangen konnte und total vergas, es wieder zu aktivieren, sondern nur auf den Mörder des Kanzlers starren konnte. 

_Was hatte er vor? Oder war er wirklich so dumm, seine einzige Überlebenschance sinnlos zu vergeuden?_

Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach erkannt, dass er selbst mit gleicher Bewaffnung keine Chance hatte, gegen ihren Meister zu gewinnen.

Sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, doch damit hatte die Schülerin keinen Erfolg.

Entweder dachte sich der Typ gar nichts bei alledem oder er hatte eine Machtblockade errichtet und verstand sich sehr gut darin, seine Gedanken vor anderen geheim zu halten.

_Was soll ich sagen? Der nächste Teil kommt bestimmt, aber nur mit Reviews, ok?_


	3. Kapitel 2

**K**apitel 2

     Sie hatte versagt. Ihre erste Mission und schon hatte sie versagt; Der Kanzler war tot. Mara bereitete sich schon mental auf ihren Rausschmiss aus dem Jediorden vor. Der Mörder war schon vergessen, da er ihrer Meinung nach eh nur ein verrückter Mann war. Jedoch fragte sie sich trotzdem, wie es ihm gelingen konnte, Palpatine umzubringen. Sie hielt es schon für unmöglich, uneingeladen das Gebäude zu betreten.

Der Padawan erinnerte sich endlich an das Lichtschwert in seinen Händen, und plötzlich, nachdem die türkise Klinge zum Leben erwacht war, verspürte er plötzlich das seltsame Verlangen, den Attentäter in zwei Teile zu teilen.

Dafür, dass er ihre Zukunft ruiniert hatte. Dafür, dass sie seinetwegen ihren Meister enttäuscht hatte und deswegen keine Jedi werden konnte.

Doch warum tat ihr Meister nichts? Obi-Wan stand nur da und... starrte auf die wehrlose Gestalt.

Richtig.. wehrlos! Sie konnte doch nicht vergessen haben, dass ihr Meister nie wehrlose Geschöpfe angriff, solange sie sein Leben nicht bedrohten, egal was sie vorher getan hatten. 

Egal... dann brachte sie diesen Idioten halt um. Grund genug hatte sie ja dazu und ihr war es egal, was ihr Meiser dazu sagen würde. Mara würde ja so oder so aus dem Orden geschmissen werden, egal was sie jetzt tat.

Sie hasste ihn. Ja, sie hasste ihn und da Hass keine Emotion der Jedi war, fühlte sie sich noch mehr ausgeschlossen. Doch das war ihr Im Moment egal, denn der Hass war das einzigste, was sie im Moment fühle... fühlen wollte.

Sie achtete gar nicht auf ihren Meister, der ihr etwas zurief, sondern rannte auf Palpatines Mörder zu und hätte ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen, wenn er sich nicht blitzschnell geduckt hätte.

„Höre auf deinen Meister, Mara. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du mich tötest, doch ich habe dich nicht vor den Sith gerettet, damit du jetzt auf eigenem Weg zur Dunklen Seite überwechselst."

Diese Stimme... irgendetwas war an dieser Stimme das Mara bekannt vorkam. Ja, dass musste dieser Mann sein, der sie vor über zehn Jahren aus den Fängen Darth Sidious befreit hatte. Doch dann stand vor ihr also ein Sith und Mara hatte einen richtigen Grund ihn umzubringen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Hass war verschwunden. Er hatte zwar ihr Leben zerstört... aber auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie überhaupt ein richtiges Leben hatte. Die Noch-Padawan-Schülerin hatte ihm oft danken wollen, doch nicht einmal seinen Namen gewusst. Doch was hatte er getan...?!

„Danke", hauchte sie, sodass nur ihr vermeintlicher Retter es hören konnte und schwand ihr Lichtschwert ein weiteres Mal auf seinen Hals zu.

Diesmal duckte er sich nicht.

           „Neeeiiiiiinnnnn!!!"

_Na, wer ist das bloß? Und wer ist der mysteriöse Typ? Ratet doch mal (ist ja wohl nicht schwer, wenn man mich kennt)_


End file.
